


Tropical Delight

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blowjobs, BottomHaru, Haru screams, Hawaii, M/M, Moaning, Mostly porn, Mushy romance, PWP, Private beach, Scratching, Sharkbites, Smut, Toe Curling Sex, TopRin, bad title, dorksfucking, dorksinlove, fingers - Freeform, hot beach sex, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru have been teasing and tormenting each most of the day as they take a vacation in Hawaii. As the sunsets over their beach side bungalow, how much more can they take before they both end up exploding?</p>
<p>aka: Haru is gunna feel that tomorrow.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, Gina-de-Gorna is an amazing artist and I came across one of her beautiful sunset paintings on google and used that as the inspiration for setting the scene!
> 
> btw, if you find any errors or anything let me know, I am still beta-less lol

**Tropical Delight**

 

The sunset looked like something out of a Gina-de-Gorna painting as it set behind the slow rolling pacific waves. The water danced between varying shades of indigo’s and turquoise as a gentle breeze brushed across the ocean and inland. Wisps of clouds were illuminated by citrine light and shifted from amber to gold as the orange ball sunk slowly in the distance. The sky darkened in to shades of sapphire blue and the stars began to peek out from the heavens in little pinpricks of light that twinkled as the light faded.

The sight was something out of a cheesy romance novel, a cliché in every way, but the two men who sat in a beach side bungalow were not paying attention to it in the least. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything beyond their lips as they pressed together in passionate kisses or the hungry hands that roamed over smooth muscles and skin. Delicate panting breaths could be heard as mouths parted for a moment to catch their breath, but arms remained tight around each other as they held on to one another for dear life.

A soft breeze brushed by them that brought the smell of the salt water to their noses and made the palm trees around them dance. A shiver ran up the spine of the ebony haired man who sat upon his partners lap on a low lying bed that over looked the sea. That shiver was not caused by the wind or cold, but by his lover’s finger tips. They gently danced over the delicate bumps of Haruka’s vertebrae as they pressed their foreheads together and took a moment to just enjoy the touch of skin on skin.

Haru’s finger tips brushed back and tucked a strand of Rin’s auburn hair behind an ear as he smiled, “He is my soulmate” Haru thought to himself before he pressed a kiss to the tip of Rin’s nose.

He was the only one he could have ever imagined that he would want to share his life with. It had always been Rin, the smart mouthed jackass, with the beautiful body and wicked charm. Even through the ups and downs of their lives, no one could even hope to compare to fiery redhead who he locked eyes with.

Rin’s sanguine orbs burned hotter than the lava that bubbled under the volcanoes here as they caught Haru’s azure gaze. The best part for Haruka was that Rin only burned for him, nothing and no one else could light the sparks in those ruby pools like he did. Hell, his eyes didn’t even get this kind of fired up for the races they swam, this form of passion and fire was reserved for him alone.

They had spent a beautiful day in the Hawaiian sun on their private beach while they swam and surfed in the warm waves. For once Haru wasn’t in a pair of jammers, but deep blue swim trunks that had hibiscus flowers in teal pattern across them while Rin had chosen to wear a pair in black that sported red sharks. Both of the men’s toned frames had been given a healthy tan from the amount of time they had spent in the sun over the last week. They were both pretty sure they would be going back to Japan perhaps a bit sun burnt in if they kept this up for another week.

This was not the first time today they had a feverish make out session on the bed of the bungalow, which had been a nice surprise when they rented the place a week ago. They had honestly spent more time in this little oasis by the waves than they did in the ridiculously expensive rental house behind them. Yet it was worth it as they took advantage of the small fridge to store their drinks and used the small bbq pit to cook their meals, steak and mackerel for the most part, unless they decided to, or Rin could convince Haru, to go out on the town for food.

Haru’s attention was focused on the man he sat on as he shifted ever so slightly to capture the lips of his lover with a soft mewl. As the kiss broke Rin purred as he adjusted his lover and caused the other to wrap his legs around his lower back even tighter. Hips and abs were pressed together as they got lost in each other’s gazes and time stopped around them. The redhead leaned forward and again captured his partners lip with his teeth and sucked gently before a passionate open mouth kiss was initiated by Haruka. Little groans bubbled up from their throats as they let their tongues mingle and twist in the hungry melding of mouths. Rin let out a heated moan as he felt Haru’s fingers scrape lightly at his broad shoulders.

“Fuck this.” He growled low in to Haru’s mouth, his voice heavy with desire. His strong hands grasped at the perfect muscular globes of Haruka’s ass before he pulled him even closer. Their hips rolled together with heated lust that stole the breath from Haru’s lungs. As they broke apart their kiss Haru sat up slightly and his eyes swept across Rin’s form to drink him in as if he hadn’t had a drop of water in days. He had never thirsted or felt the pangs of hunger for another human in his life, nor had he ever ached for touch before Rin crashed in and turned his world upside down.

Haru’s hands moved over the smooth, hairless, flesh of Rin’s chest and traced the outlines of his muscles with light finger tips. His tongue flicked over his lips as the corner of his mouth parted in a smile. He had the eyes of an artist and took in each and every detail of Rin’s body as if it was the first time he had seen it. He looked like a sex god, a statuesque flesh and blood god that was being bathed in the silver moonlight that now spilled over the two of them.

Ebony hair framed his eyes as he looked over the body of the object of his affections. Lust and admiration danced in those dark blue pools as he watched muscles roll under the sun kissed flesh. Years of work had made Rin’s physique nothing to scoff at, hell he was down right hot. But even with his sharp angles he was entrancingly beautiful. Besides his eyes, Haru loved his lips. Rin had the most perfect, kissable lips, not that he had much to compare too. He had Lips that could crush Haruka in a heated kiss or elevate him beyond the heavens with a tender brush and right now they were plump and swollen from the passionate kissing they had been doing.

 If they had not been in the water they had been all over one another on land, but had yet to seal the deal. It had become somewhat of a competition between the two of them to see how turned on they could get the other before they would spill over the edge in to obscene pleasure. Now, as they sat in the beach side bed, with Haru’s knees on either side of  Rin’s hips, there was no way to ignore the twitch of the erection trapped in the redhead’s shorts.

When Rin lifted a hand to Haru’s neck he felt the roll of the ravens hips against his swollen cock. A whimper of need escaped without warning from deep within the shark’s throat, but he was far to occupied to pay attention to heat that flushed up his cheeks. He felt fingers tangle in to the red locks as his lover pulled him in closer to deepen their kiss, tongues once more exploring the moist warmth of each other’s mouths. His own hands slipped around the torso of his dolphin and shifted as he ran fingers down Haru’s back with a mixture of lust and tenderness.

Haru panted in to Rin’s mouth as he felt large hands squeeze his ass once more which made him fluidly rock his pelvis. This little motion caused their aching cocks to rub together through the fabric of their shorts, which was increasingly becoming a nuisance. There was something amazing in the way they could make the other react like this. They acted like horny teenagers that couldn’t get enough of each other. Then again, they were only 21 and 22, and with the amount of testosterone that ran through their veins from their constant training they rarely went to bed without having to exhaust each other.

The kiss was broken by Rin who leaned in to nip and lick at one of his favorite places, Haru’s collar bone. Teeth grazed lightly across the skin before his tongue would slick across the hardness in languid patterns that would draw hungry whimpers from the other man.

Rin couldn’t deal with this anymore, his erection throbbed with in his shorts, and he was almost beyond the brink with sexual hunger for his lover.

“Fuck Haru…” Came out in English, which was probably one of the first phrases that Haru learned quickly from his foul mouthed boyfriend, “I want you and I am not waiting till we get back to house.” He said as he still nipped and licked at Haru’s neck and chest.  It was at this point that the shark’s palm found the bulge in Haru’s blue swim trunks and started to palm with light squeezes.

Haru let out a raspy moan as he tossed his head back while his teeth sunk in to his own swollen lips. He looked down to Rin who once more licked at his collar bone and didn’t relent as his fingers massaged at his dolphins crotch. Their hips rocked softly together as Rin opened his eyes to meet the lust blown blues of Haru’s gaze. He struggled to find the words to tell Rin he wouldn’t make it to the house either, but instead his expression said it all as hooded eyes rolled in pleasure as his lover left a delicious mark upon the bone of his clavicle.

Rin knew what that meant, and he wasn’t going to turn down the chance to fuck Haru this close to the waves. His lust over powered all of his senses as his dolphin looped his fingers under the waist band of the black swim shorts and started to tease the quivering skin. The redhead squirmed as the gesture tickled which caused his body to ache even more. Haru knew what his shark wanted, and he knew he wanted it now. Hell, Rin was not going to complain or put up a fight at this point either, the day of torment had finally pushed both to the brink of sexual frustration.

The raven haired man shimmied Rin’s shorts down over the incredibly sexy V of his hips and strong thighs. When his sharks erection popped free of the fabric cage Haru couldn’t help but swipe his tongue over his swollen lips in hunger, a wanton lust showing in his deep blue orbs as he continued to lower himself down Rin’s smooth body.

Rin had let a groan escape his mouth as his cock sprung free and landed on his lower stomach and was already dripped with little pearls of precum. Breathless pants caused his chest to rise and fall in anticipation of what he knew Haru would be do as soon as those shorts were free of his legs. Ruby eyes had closed as he enjoyed how good the slightly smaller man felt against his body. He moved like liquid, flowing over his prone form with fluidity and grace.

He gasped and his eyes opened as he felt nips up his sensitive inner thighs and a soft hand clutch his sack. Haru massaged softly before he parted his lips and placed a flurry of wet kisses up the sensitive shaft till he danced his tongue over the slit as it dripped with the milky substance. Rin’s normally red eyes were blown almost entirely black save for a ring of red as he looked down and watched Haru swallow his dick.

“Fuck.” Tumbled from Rin’s throat, always so eloquent, as he felt Haru’s mouth milk his cock till it became increasingly swollen between his lips with need. His back arched off the bed as his dolphin’s hand snaked around his shaft as it throbbed and stroked gently with soft hands. Haru’s warm, wet, mouth slowly sucked and bobbed in a delicious rhythm that matched the movement of his hand. There was a fire that was building in the pit of Rin’s stomach as he looked down at the beautiful creature between his thighs.

An audible POP was heard as Haru let Rin free of his mouth and responded “That’s the plan.”

He knew how Rin wanted to come tonight, and it wasn’t from the mouth and hand of his boyfriend, he wanted an animalistic, lustful fuck. The kind that leave you to wake up in the morning sore and being reminded all day of the night’s activities. The redhead squirmed and growled under the weight of the slightly older raven as he slid his way up the quivering muscles of his torso. Haru’s own erection was still trapped and throbbed almost painfully in the fabric of his shorts.

 “Off. Now.” Rin growled as he snapped the waist band of the others shorts. Haru wriggled and with a little help from sharks hurried hands his shorts were tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

It didn’t take much and Haru was flipped on his back by the larger man. His back arched as he wrapped his legs around Rin and both men shivered as they felt their hard-on’s brush together. Their hips thrust against each other as wanton little mewls and growls escaped their throats again, their bodies already slick with a sheen of sweat as they moved heatedly in unison.

Rin pulled out the small bottle of lube and a condom from under one of the pillows, he was always the prepared boy-scout. A smirk tugged at Haru’s swollen pink lips as he quirked a brow when he heard the pop of the cap. His legs were still wrapped tightly around his lover as blazing ruby orbs looked at him with a not so innocent toothy grin as he dripped the fluid on to his fingers.

Without being warned, Haru’s legs were hitched up on to Rin’s broad shoulders. He was feral looking as he locked eyes and began to gently probe at the tight ring of muscle at Haru’s entrance. The heat that rolled off of them was intense and electric as one then two fingers were accepted. A groan escaped from Haru’s chest as his muscles clenched and throbbed.

The whisper that came from the redheads lips was husky and filled with a primal desire, “ Breath and relax….” Rin said almost breathlessly in to his dolphin’s ear. His  reehand  slipped down to grasp at Haru’s cock that leaked and throbbed between them as a distraction tequnich. A few warm pumps of his fist and he felt Haru start to relax and accept the fingers as they started to scissor and move inside. He knew how to crook his fingers just right and when he brushed against the little lump inside Haru’s heat he got the reaction he enjoyed.

“RI… Rinnn…” Haru whimpered as his hips thrust against the fingers. A third was added in to the tightness and it made his body burn with pleasure as Rin continued his assault on both his cock and his ass. The words tumbled from his lips in breathless little pants as his hands balled the sheets of the bed in his fists, “Pl..nnnn…please….Rinnnn.”

“Oh FUCK” Rin whispered to himself, his entire body ached with an overwhelming need to just burry his cock balls deep between those perfect ass cheeks. He couldn’t hold himself back now as he retracted the fingers from within the sticky warmth. He heard the whimper of his lover below him as he no longer felt the familiar digits inside. That made Rin want to slam into him even harder, he wanted to make his dolphin in to jello.

The raven’s legs had slipped from the shark’s shoulders as he watched Rin bring the condom wrapper to his lips and tear it open. Like a fucking porn star. Haru got lost in his own thoughts as he drew a leg up the bed and panted as he sat up to watch his Adonis work his own cock for a couple strokes. At least he might have options when their swim career was over….

Haru leaned up on his elbows as his teeth bit in to his lower lip again, he had always enjoyed watching Rin slip the condom over his enticing erections. It made his groin tingle with electrical fire that just fueled his need.  He could feel his well-toned muscles of his entire body quiver when Rin locked eyes with him again and ran his tongue over his own lips as he slipped the condom over his swollen head and rolled it down. Rin’s shoulders shivered as he touched himself lightly before he nestled his knees close to Haru and pulled a pillow up under his perfect ass.

His fingers dug in to Haru’s hips as he lifted his lover’s lower half and pressed the head of his glans against Haru’s ass and teased that puckered ring of muscle. No matter how badly he wanted to, he knew better than to just thrust into him without warning, that little incident made Haru go on a sex strike for a week.

Haru struggled with need, and arched to press his hips down into his Shark’s hardness. While his body twisted with desire his words finally came hissing free of his lips, “please…ple..hng…” His head tipped back and eyes rolled back in his skull as he felt Rin let a hand go from the delicate bone of his pelvis and very carefully guide the tip of his slicked up cock to press into the heated entrance, which was his ultimate goal.

The raven was done. He couldn’t wait anymore as his lower half thrusted against Rin with a roll of his hips. Rin had read his mind and as his hand took hold of his condom covered length, very gently pressed past the tight muscles with a hiss of desire. He felt Haru clench and relax as he was slowly filled.

“Fuck…Ha…Haru…” Rin groaned as he closed his eyes at this point and slowly pressed himself into his lover and filled the void his fingers had left, “So…fucking…..god damn it….tight.” He voiced with a husky breath. He buried himself to the hilt in side of the other man as he gasped in absolute ecstasy and squirmed a bit as he got comfortable.

Haru’s hands had found Rin’s muscular back and dug his nails into the flesh as his breath hitched as he felt the twitch from inside of him. His head lolled back as he let eyes open in to little slits and nodded his head. That was Rin’s go ahead to start to move.

Slowly he withdrew his hips and growled deep as Haru’s walls tightened around him, the muscles clamped around his shaft that sent a shiver up his spine. He couldn’t hold back much more and began thrust back into the warmth. He heard his lover’s breath get caught in his throat and felt fingers dig in to his back tighter than before. Again he slowly withdrew till he was almost all the way out, but this time he slammed his hips and harshly thrust himself in as he pressed fingers in to Haru’s hips for leverage.

Haru let out a loud, deep moan that echoed in the shark’s ears. He lean down as his hips continued to thrust and pick up the pace as he started to fuck his lover’s tight hole. Rin trapped those beautiful lips of Haruka’s in his teeth and sucked as he started to thrust harder and faster in to the tight warmth of his body as the kiss deepened. Their tongues were twisted into each other’s mouths, moans and grunts trapped.

When the kiss was broken Rin pressed his forehead in to the crook of his lover’s neck as he pounded in to him ruthlessly. Something that might have been words like “harder” and “faster” came between panting moans from the raven as he writhed under his lover. Of course, Rin couldn’t help but respond with both requests as he bucked his hips harshly while He reviled in the little cries that came when he brushed that little bundle of nerves inside of the slick warmth.

The obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh, mixed with the grunts and groans of the pair, drown out the sound of the waves as the tide came in over the sandy beach. The redhead growled low as his arms hitched under his partners knees and placed his legs on his shoulders. The new angle of his thrusts put the right amount pressure on Haru’s prostate which made the dolphin cry out with each piston of Rin’s hips.

“FUCK!” Haru growled as his back arched up and forced his hips up against the rhythmic thrusts of Rin’s body. That word was a rare one to tumble from the man’s lips, which meant that Rin was on the right path. He was closer than he thought as he realized that his thrusts had become less and less controlled. They were both close to the edge, currently on the top of an incredible high of endorphins and intense sexual hunger.

He felt Haru’s warmth tighten around his shaft as he knew he only needed a few more well placed thrusts to push his dolphin over the edge in to the abyss. With no change to the pace of his hips he leaned forward and trapped Haru’s lips in a wonton kiss that would have made a porn star blush. When they parted Rin groaned in to his lovers ear, “Cum for me Haru.”

With that simple phrase Haru began to convulse under the thrusts from Rin’s hips. His back arched as his pelvis lifted in to the wild bucks from the redhead and realized there was a warm hand that had started to stroke his own neglected hard on. He could feel himself start to twitch and spasm as the edge got closer and closer. Like lightening that strikes the ground, there was an ignition in the pit of his groin.

There was a scream that ripped from the throat of the raven as he felt the sharp teeth sink into the flesh at his pulse point, and that was it. The fire that had coiled in his belly rushed from there to his entire body and caused him to convulse and twitch around the cock that pounded him through his orgasm.

 His hands had already found the shoulders of his lover’s well-muscled back as he arched into him, his throat sore as he panted as white ribbons of cum were released from the slit of his glans. “Hng…RIN…hmmm….” Haru’s voice was raw and he clutched at the man above him as milky fluid painted both of their chests in a sticky mess. He felt his muscles clench and release as one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced ripped through his body.  

Rin felt himself losing it. His thrusts had become erratic, and as he rode Haru through his orgasm, he felt the rush of fire from his cock spread up his spine and explode throughout his body. He stuttered as he felt the powerful rush take him over and moaned between thrusts “FUCK…Ha….Haru…hng…fuck…”

He felt his muscles start to burn in pleasure and his toes began to curl as he let the fire take him. Two more power bucks of his hips in to Haru and he was completely gone and felt his release fill the condom. He clutched his dolphin tight to his chest as he rode out his own orgasm while his lover nipped at his throat.

His muscles twitched and quivered as he lowered his lover gently to the bed. Not quite ready to remove his softening cock from inside as he pressed his forehead against Haru’s and pressed a sweet kiss to his nose as he felt his heart still pounding in his chest.

They were both breathless as lungs struggled to fill with all important air. Carefully Rin removed himself from the warmth of Haru’s ass and rolled over on to his back, sticky with his lovers release and sweat. Haru somehow managed to roll to the side with minimal effort and pressed his body against the beautiful form of his own personal sex kami. He twisted and grabbed some form of fabric from the floor and cleaned them both off. He didn’t realize it but he just cleaned off the proof of their wild romp with his own swim trunks. Hell, he didn’t really care honestly. He chuckled and twisted back around and watched Rin remove and toss the spent condom into the small trash can near by.

The pair was finally able to catch their breath as Haru nuzzled himself in to the crook of Rin’s neck and peppered sweet kisses down his jaw and back up. He had pressed his palm to the shark’s breast bone gently. He felt the strength of his lover’s arm snake around his back to his side and Rin’s fingers gently drew circles on his hipbone.

A breathless “Fuck.” Came from Rin’s mouth as he shifted and let his sanguine gaze lock on the beautiful depths of Haru’s azure pools. His free hand now rested over the top of his lovers fingers that were still pressed to his chest and he felt floaty euphoria of post coital haze.

“We just did that.” Haru smirked as he looked lovingly in to the red gaze as they started to come back to reality.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh as he realized how raw his dolphins throat was, he knew he had done his job well. “God you are a pain in the ass sometimes Haru-chan.” He smirked before he rolled over and trapped Haru against his chest and held on tight.

There was a smart ass retort in that brain of Haru’s somewhere, but he was too spent to even try to use it. So instead he snuggled into the warmth that was his shark and started to doze off in the haze of being freshly fucked. With a little effort, Rin pulled one of the light blankets from the side of the bed and draped it over them.

The second best thing about sex, besides the orgasm, was the comedown in each other’s arms. This one was exceptional to be honest as the sound of the waves gently lulled the two lovers into a gentle rest as they became a tangle of limbs. There was a smile that danced across Haru’s lips and he could already tell he would feel this in the morning, and most of the day for that matter.

 

 

 


End file.
